


Christmassy Destiel one-shot

by Partially_Deceased_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partially_Deceased_Fangirl/pseuds/Partially_Deceased_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean returns to his motel room to find Castiel waiting for him. Complete and utter fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmassy Destiel one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a doodle by my awesome friend of Dean holding out mistletoe

The Motel room was quiet, Cas was alone. Sam was out on a supply run and Dean was, well who knows. It’s not like they had abandoned him, they just didn’t know he was there. Half an hour in the dark room and he was getting bored. So bored, in fact that the angel was just about to leave until he heard keys turning in the lock and the lights flicked on. ‘Hello Dean’ he said as he saw the hunter that he loved so much. ‘JESUS CAS!!!’ Dean yelled, dropping the bag that he had been carrying. ‘Don’t do that man! You can’t just pop in here and not tell us! You scared the crap outta me!’ He cried, still startled from the sight of his Celestial boyfriend. ‘Apologies Dean. I just wanted to come and see you guys before the holidays. Hannah is gone and you were the first person I thought of for company’ Cas explained whilst walking slowly towards Dean. Dean leaned over and picked up the plastic bag he had been carrying, reaching inside. ‘Well even though it was a bit of a surprise, I’m glad you’re here Cas. I just went out and grabbed a few things to make this place feel a little more festive, and there’s one thing in particular that I wanted to show you.’ Cas didn’t know what was going on, he’d never seen Dean smile so much. Dean pulled his hand out of the bag holding a small plant. ‘Mistletoe’ Cas said, finally realising what was happening. ‘You know the human tradition with Mistletoe don’t you Cas?’ Dean smirked, lifting the branch above their heads. ‘Of course I d-‘ Cas started before he felt the light touch of Dean’s lips on his own, stubble scratching his cheek slightly. ‘Merry Christmas, Cas’ Dean smiled resting his forehead against the angel’s. ‘Merry Christmas Dean.’


End file.
